spprofilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnaga
Download Printable SP Profile of Magnaga here Locality * BDA Regional Management Office: DAVAO * Province: COMPOSTELA VALLEY * Municipality: PANTUKAN * Map Coordinates of Barangay Center Location: 7.173372, 125.894475 Sub-Project Title * Title: WATER SYSTEM LEVEL II (ELECTRIC-GENERATED) * Map Coordinates of Sub-Project Location: 7.173512, 125.895066 * Description: Construction of water system, including the construction of concrete and elevated reservoir with the dimension of 2.4 meters x 2.4 and 9.8 meters height on top with the volume of 15,000 Liters powered by 2 Horsepower submersible pump of 200 ft. including pump house with electric facilities. * SP Objectives: *# To provide safe water for drinking. *# To provide sufficient water for domestic use. *# To reduce burden of the community residents in terms of time and cost spent for fetching water. Demographics & General Information * Barangay Population (TM_01, Feb. 24, 2013): ** 10,205 persons and 1,925 households * Planned Beneficiaries (Form C-13, 2013): ** 588 HHs or 2,535 individuals in which 1,326 are males and 1,209 are females in Puroks 2-A, 2-B (Tubod), Purok 2-C (Malinawon), 1 (Piape, 3 (Baybay), and 5 (Tunga) * Ethnicity (TM_23, Feb. 24, 2013): ** 299 or 15% Kalagan, 541 or 26% Mansaka or Mandaya, and 1,200 or 59% Non-IP—Non-Islamic * Land Area: ** hectares * Main Economic Activity (TM_08, Feb. 24, 2013): ** 447 or 22% are employed, 785 or 38.5% are into labor-contracting, and 778 or 37.5% are self-employed * Major Crops (PSAI 2 Result): ** * Mobility and Access: ** The municipal center is kilometers away and the barangay is located along the national highway and accessible to all means of land transportation. * Water Supply (TM_11, Feb. 24, 2013): ** 245 or 12% from river & wells, 1,007 or 49% from Flowing and Jet-o-matic Pump, and 788 or 39% purchase water from supplier * Lighting (TM_06, Feb. 24, 2013): ** 377 or 18% on Kerosene/Gaas, and 1,663 or 82% on electricity * Sanitation (TM_12, Feb. 24, 2013): ** 1,772 or 87% water-sealed, 200 or 10% open pit, and 68 or 3% no toilet * Garbage Disposal (TM_13, Feb. 24, 2013): ** 1,680 or 82% composting/burying, and 360 or 18% burning * School Facilities (BM 2013): ** 1 Elementary School and 1 Secondary School * Health Facilities (BM 2013): ** 1 Health Facility at the Barangay Hall Historical Background/Timeline Community Reaction at the Beginning and During the Implementation of Sub-Project Outcomes of Project Sub-Project Proponent, Description, Cost & Partners Proponent * President: Benjamin A. Lamera * Secretary: Marjorie H. Alao * Treasurer: Lorenzo O. Sajol * Bookkeeper: Genera P. Cloma * Procurement Committee Chairman: Nelson P. Camana * Bids & Award Committee Chairman: Benjamin P. To-Ong * Operation & Maintenance Chairman: Benjamin A. Lamera Description Construction of level II water system, including the construction of concrete and elevated reservoir with the dimension of 2.4 meters x 2.4 and 9.8 meters height on top with the volume of 15,000 Liters powered by 2 Horsepower submersible pump of 200 ft. including pump house with electric facilities. Beneficiaries * 2,535 individuals are direct beneficiaries ** 1,326 Males, 1,209 Females * 588 Households in Puroks 2-A, 2-B Tubod, Purok 2-C Malinawon, 1 Piape, 3 Baybay, and 5 Tunga of Brgy. Magnaga are direct beneficiaries Project Cost Project Implementation * Project entry year: 2012 (3rd quarter) * Start of Construction: November 28, 2013 * Completion Date: * Mode of Procurement: Local Shopping Partners * Municipal Mayor: Hon. Roberto M. Yugo, MPA * Barangay Chairperson: Hon. Ferdinand P. Dultra * BDA Regional Manager: Abdul Hamid Uyan * Community Organizer: Bin Abdurrahim C. Cawanan * TFR Technical Consultant: Joel D. Juarez / Adbulrasid U. Montawal Gallery (Before & After)